fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Can't Stop the Beat
}} You Can't Stop the Beat en español No Puedes Parar El Ritmo, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al musical Hairspray. Es interpretada por el reparto del musical. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: Emily: You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way Emily y Rod: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this whole world began A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man So now I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Emily: So whaddya say, Penny? Angie: I am now a checkerboard chick! You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N-double A-C-P Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round (Fernando: Round and round) And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound (Fernando:Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way Angie y Fernando: Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay Cause you can't stop the beat! Evan: Tracy, I got a little something I'd like to add, if you don't mind! You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham! And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn! Evan con el Reparto: 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since this whole world began A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Violet: Step aside, Miss. Buttercup! It's time to wrap this mother up! Oh, oh, oh You can't stop today (Reparto: no!) As it comes speeding 'round the track (Reparto: Oooh, yes child!) Yesterday is history (Reparto: be gone!) And it's never comin' back! (Reparto: Look ahead, cause...) Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black (yeah!) Violet con el Reparto: 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today! Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Reparto: Aah, aah, aah Ahh, ahh, ahh Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh Come on, you Von Tussles, go on, shake your fanny muscles! Gwen y Samantha: We can't! Reparto: Yes, you can! Gwen y Samantha: No, we can't! Reparto: Yes, you can! Gwen y Samantha: Yes, we can! Reparto: Hallelujah, halle- you can't stop the beat! Gwen y Samantha: Ever since we first saw the sun It seems Von Tussle girls are always tryin' to please someone But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today! Reparto: Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay! Cause you can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Hairspray Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Emily Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rod Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Angie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Samantha